A Serpent's Love
by BelliCima
Summary: Almost without warning, his hand wrapped around the back of my neck, pulling me forward and tilting my mouth upwards, so he could lower his lips upon mine without mercy. One-shot. Hawksong AU. Danica/Ailbhe. Rated T for sexual situations.


**Author's Note: **I was at work and out of nowhere, the idea came to me- what if Danica fell in love with a Serpiente in _Hawksong, _but it wasn't Zane? I got home, read the last bit of _Wyvernhail, _the part where Hai has the vision of a hawk/white viper hybrid child and thought... _hmm. _I liked Ailbhe from his character in _Snakecharm, _and so this was born. This is a **one-shot, **but if I get a total of **5 **people to request a full-length story, I will do it. I promise I will finish my other stories, as well.

**Note2: **If no one can tell, Danica is my favorite character in the series, other than Sive Shardae. I love writing stories with her as the main character, and I have a few more stories planned, too. If anyone wants a particular story written about her, or any other character (canon or OC) let me know, and I may just write one for you! :)

**Story Notes: **Obviously, this is an **AU**. Like my other story, _Heartbreak Warfare, _Mara Shardae is still alive, as is her alistair. She is the current Tuuli Thea, and she has a two year old daughter. Nacola Shardae has already remarried, with Gerard as her alistair. Zane has chosen Adelina as his mate, and she is the Naga of the Serpiente. While Andreios still cares for Danica and is her guard, he has been given permission to court and pursue Erica Silvermead as a pair-bond. Danica has no alistair.

In this setting, the avian and Serpiente people have made a tenuous treaty, after having visited the Mistari. To help keep both sides from getting too suspicious of the other, delegates from both cultures regularly meet in the other culture's land. (I.E; Danica is one of the "delegates", and so she periodically must visit Serpiente lands to help keep the peace and bridge the gaps between her culture and the Serpiente.)

It has been a little over a year since the treaty, and during that time, Danica (who has no alistair) has befriended Ailbhe, a white viper and one of the Serpiente's Royal guards.

**Rated T: **for sensuous scenes of a sexual nature.

* * *

><p>:A Serpent's Love:<p>

* * *

><p>I shivered, watching with a mixture of anticipation and anxiety as he stalked closer to me. His long, lithe body moved as gracefully as the viper of his second form, and his startling emerald eyes held my golden ones captive. As he came closer, and I was pressed up against the wall, I had to tilt my head up to keep his eyes in view since he was taller than me.<p>

Pale blonde hair- nearly snow white -fell haphazardly into his eyes, but my gaze locked on the small grin forming on his full lips.

"No games," I said, referring back to when we first had become friends. We rarely spoke of those times now, but when he- Ailbhe nodded, I knew he was aware of what I meant.

"No games," he assured me softly, his voice a sensuous caress. This time, I let out a shaky sigh, and felt my entire body relax. It had taken awhile, but now I was comfortable enough to drop most of my avian reserve around Ailbhe.

Usually when we were alone, which was extremely rare.

Which is why I tried to cherish those moments as much as possible.

The white viper tilted his head sideways slightly, his intense gaze taking in every bit of my facial expression. After a moment of us staring at each other, Ailbhe was the first to give in. Almost without warning, his hand wrapped around the back of my neck, pulling me forward and tilting my mouth upwards, so he could lower his lips upon mine without mercy.

Still unused to such passion, a soft whimper escaped my throat before I could stop it. And yet, when I placed my hands on his chest, instead of pushing him away, I found myself gripping his shirt and trying to pull him closer. His body was cooler than mine- even through his layers of clothing. As he took a step forward, until the entire front of his body was pressed along the lines of my own, I shuddered as a wave of heavy arousal washed over me.

And I could feel the... impressive evidence of my precious white viper's arousal against my hip.

I took a sharp intake of breath, pulling back abruptly from our heavenly kiss.

Even as I took a moment to gather my thoughts I was keenly aware that my lips were tingling pleasantly, and Ailbhe's hands were resting on my waist, almost lazily.

"My apologies," I said breathlessly.

"Don't worry," Ailbhe assured me, his voice light and teasing. He lowered his face and pressed a feather light kiss on my forehead. "I-" another kiss on my cheek. "Forgive-" and another on my nose. "You."

The last was a rather chaste one once again upon my lips.

"You are a gift from the goddess, Danica," Ailbhe told me, his voice sounding almost worshipful. I felt my cheeks flame, and tried to duck my face from view. A hard habit drilled into me by my fine avian upbringing, but the white viper would not tolerate it. His fingers were soft against the skin of my chin, but unyielding as he pulled my face up so that I had no choice but to look at him.

All traces of playfulness were gone. In its place was the blatant open honesty his kind was notorious for.

"Do not be ashamed, Danica." he told me. "You are too beautiful for words, and it humbles a simple snake like me to know you even regard me as someone worthy of your love."

His voice was sincere, and I felt my heart hammering inside my chest like a drum. How I loved this man. Only a little over a year ago, and he would have surely killed me on the battlefield if he had the chance. And yet now...

Now he was the man my heart yearned to be with for the rest of my life. To grow together, to live and love, and...

"I love you."

I do not know who was more shocked at the words that came out of my mouth- me or him. But nonetheless, they were completely true. I loved him, and I needed him like I needed air. Whenever I went home to avian lands, I felt only half alive, like something vital was missing.

"Not as much as I love you," Ailbhe whispered, before pressing his lips against my own. His fingers wound through my hair, and as his tongue slipped against my own, I lost myself to the wonderful passion of a serpent's love.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eh? So? Whaddy'a think? Told ya it would be a short one-shot. Picture it as a snapshot into an alternate story. I have a few chapters of a full-length story planned, if you guys want. And it would start just a little after this story, with other canon and OC characters coming into play. And the full-length would have to deal with *SPOILER*<strong>

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Danica choosing Ailbhe has her alistair secretly, and then them both having to deal with the repercussions from both their peoples' when Danica becomes pregant. *le gasp***

**But, if I don't get the requests for the full-length, then I'll assume you guys don't want it...**


End file.
